even this entire world knows
by pindanglicious
Summary: seminggu ini dunia tahu kalau dia tengah dicumbu rasa rindu … [mido x fem!taka]


**even this entire world knows**

**disclaimer  
kuroko no basuke © tadatoshi fujimaki  
fanfiction + cover © pindanglicious**

**no profits gained**

**warning: fem!takao / AR / Semi-Canon / slightly crispy humor / OS**

* * *

**S.E.N.I.N**

Midorima tak menemukan tanda-tanda kehadiran anak perempuan berisik itu di kelas.

Biasanya dia datang paling pagi dan akan selalu menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar menyebalkan. Duduk di bangku dengan rok sekolah yang tersibak, lalu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya sambil berteriak, "SHIN-CHAN _OHAYOU_~!" (Sambil tak memedulikan etika seorang gadis.)

Tapi hari ini—entah mengapa dan tanpa kabar apa—, Takao tak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dia tak mengirim kabar melalui _e-mail _atau SMS atau semacamnya. Jujur saja, Midorima sedikit risih. Hatinya terus bergejolak aneh. Buktinya pemuda itu melamun sepanjang hari tanpa mengerahkan seluruh konsentrasinya ke pelajaran. Beruntung karena dia adalah murid terpintar yang tak pernah absen menggaet peringkat nomor wahid.

Lalu di akhir jam KBM, sang _ace _tim basket Shutoku itu bertanya pada wali kelasnya.

"Takao Kazunari. Ke mana dia hari ini?"

(—jawaban wali kelasnya hanya gelengan kepala.)

Midorima mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras sekuat yang dia bisa. _'Bukannya aku peduli atau khawatir! __Ini menyangkut tim Shutoku di Winter Cup nanti!' _batinnya geram. Bahkan di saat seperti ini dia masih bisa membohongi hatinya.

Tepuk tangan untuk pangeran _tsundere _kita.

.

**S.E.L.A.S.A**

"Midorima _teme_! Mana anak hemaprodit itu? Sudah dua hari absen latihan! Kau ini teman sekelasnya 'kan?!"

Miyaji-_san _mencecarnya dengan beribu pertanyaan saat Midorima memasuki _gymnasium_. Si hijau mendecih kesal tanpa menghiraukan cerocosan _senpai _cerewetnya tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu, _nodayo_. Dia tak mengabariku dari kemarin," responnya dingin seraya menaikkan bingkai kacamata yang merosot. Anak-anak adam penghuni _gymnasium _hanya mengerjapkan mata mereka.

"KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA MENGONTAK DULUAN, DUH!"

Miyaji berteriak menginterupsi sambil menjitak kepala hijau adik kelasnya yang jangkung itu. Midorima mengerang refleks. Jitakan seniornya memang bukan main-main.

"SUDAH, _NANODAYO! _Dan Bakao itu tak pernah mengangkat!"

Si pemain bernomor punggung enam balas berteriak. Kantong emosinya pecah kali ini. Dan sekali lagi, dia disambut dengan keheningan dan ekspresi horror anak-anak Shutoku.

Sebulir keringat mengalir melalui pelipisnya.

"Jadi … ke mana Takao …?"

"KUBILANG TIDAK TAHU, _NANODAYO_! AKU _TIDAK PEDULI_!"

(Midorima kembali membohongi hatinya untuk yang kedua kali.)

.

**R.A.B.U**

"Cih!"

Mendecih. Mendecih. Mendecih.

Midorima tak berhenti memencet _keypad _ponselnya dengan kasar—diiringi decihan sadis nan bengis. Amarahnya terus memuncak hanya karena rasa **khawatir**nya pada Takao Kazunari, yang sudah tiga hari _menghilang _tanpa kabar.

Ada paling sedikit enam _e-mail _dan delapan SMS yang belum dibalas oleh si gadis rajawali _untuk hari ini_. Kalau ditotalkan dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, dia sudah mengontak temannya itu sebanyak lima puluh kali. Ah, ditambah dua puluh lima kali _miss call_. (Dan Midorima masih menolak kalau dirinya khawatir.)

"Bakao. Bakao. Bakao. _Aho. Baka. Dobe. _Angkat bodoh, angkaaat!" gerutunya di sela jam istirahat.

Tiga hari Takao menghilang tanpa kabar. Dan hari ini dia harus memakan bekal siangnya sendirian di loteng sekolah. Ssst. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau kedua sejoli itu selalu menghabiskan jam istirahat bersama-sama di loteng. Main suap-suapan saja sudah berani.

"Mukamu pias sekali, Midorima. Kau pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya,"

"Kasmaran, ceritanya. Kangen ya kangen?"

"Kau baru saja menjadi pacarnya, hm?"

—oh, tarik kembali kata sendirian. Otsubo-_san _dan Miyaji-_san _ada di samping kanan dan kiri sang _ace_. Dua senior sial itu masih sempat menggodanya di tengah situasi 'genting'.

"Tidak, _nanodayo_. Itu fitnah. Aku tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan gadis bodoh teledor dada rata dan berisik itu apalagi pacaran, _nodayo_. Cih," elak sang _shooting guard _dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba semerah kepiting rebus. Dia memalingkan muka secepat kilat agar tak dilihat Miyaji maupun sang kapten Shutoku.

Alis coklat susu milik Miyaji menukik tajam. "OH. Nyaris seratus kali kau mengontaknya dan kau masih bilang _tidak khawatir_?" sentaknya penuh penekanan. Tangannya sudah siap melayangkan sepotong nanas segar irisan mama.

"Tidak, _nanodayo_! Lagipula itu perintah Miyaji-_san_!" elak si hijau seraya menyingkirkan nanas Miyaji dari hadapannya.

'_Pik' _—telinga kakak kelas bertubuh tinggi semampai tersebut memanas mendengarnya. Laki-laki itu menjawil pipi adik kelasnya gemas. Di kalangan senior tim basket Shutoku, memang dialah orang yang paling temperamen.

"MIDORIMA. Aku. Hanya. Menyuruhmu. Satu. Kali."

"AKU CUMA **SEDIKIT **TAKUT TAKAO DICULIK OLEH EMON-EMON GENERASI BARU, _NANODAYO_!"

"…"

(Midorima membohongi dirinya untuk yang ketiga kali—dengan estimasi super konyol seumur hidupnya.)

.

**K.A.M.I.S**

Anak itu belum juga muncul.

Belum.

Sama sekali.

Midorima mendesah resah memikirkannya. Entah sudah berapa kali dia mengganti posisi duduk di bangku dan menelungkupkan kepalanya frustasi di atas meja. Semua gara-gara Takao. Bahkan belakangan ini dia kehilangan nafsu makan. Hasrat itu menurun drastis saat hatinya bergejolak was-was.

Ibu wali kelas sudah berkali-kali menanyakan kabar gadis itu pada anak-anak.

"Takao-san sudah alfa selama empat hari. Ada yang tahu ke mana anak itu?"

(—dan responnya hanya gelengan kepala beserta_ kesaksian _beberapa murid.)

"Tidak, _sensei_. Semua akun media sosialnya tidak aktif."

"Aku tak tahu nomor ponsel dan _e-mail _Takao-san, _sensei_."

Cuma ada dua murid laki-laki yang menanggapi dengan kata-kata. Disambut dengan desah napas kecewa dari sang guru, Midorima yang mendengarnya dari bangku semakin menegang. Tangannya mengepal erat dan giginya bergemelutuk rapat. _'Ke mana si bodoh itu?! Kemana?!' _—dia mengutuk Takao dalam batin.

"Tanya Midorima-kun saja, _sensei_!"

Satu lagi teman sekelas berceletuk lugas. Merasa namanya terpanggil, bani adam paling jenius di angkatannya itu sontak mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja. Sorot _emerald-_nya yang terbingkai di balik kacamata berkilat tajam.

"Midorima-ku—"

"Aku tidak tahu, _nanodayo_," potongnya cepat.

Sudahlah.

Dia frustasi. Jangan menyinggung nama gadis itu kalau sudah seperti ini.

"Ah … sayang sekali kita tak pernah tahu alamat rumahnya," wali kelas itu kembali berujar dengan embusan napas panjang.

Dia kembali berbalik badan dan membuka catatan-catatan kecil serta tempat pensil, pertanda _intermezzo_ sudah usai dan pelajaran akan berlanjut. Namun sedetik dua detik setelahnya, Midorima terbelalak dengan tubuh membeku.

_'__Kenapa selama ini tidak kepikiran nodayo? Aku sering ke rumahnya,'_

(Dan dia merasa jadi orang terbodoh yang pernah hidup di dunia ini.)

.

**J.U.M.A.T**

_'__DRAP DRAP DRAP'_

Midorima berlari mengambil langkah seribu. Turun dari kereta di stasiun dan sekarang lari sekencang yang dia bisa untuk menggapai satu tujuan; rumah Takao Kazunari. Napasnya terengah kencang diiringi bulir keringat yang mengucur dari sekujur tubuh. Kalau dia bukan atlet basket, pasti sudah terkapar sekarat di tengah jalan.

Begini.

Begini rasanya berjalan tanpa _rickshaw. _Biasanya Takao dengan senang hati akan memboncengnya pulang naik _rickshaw_. Mengayuh sepeda yang isinya raksasa setinggi 195 sentimeter itu tidak ringan.

"Haahh … hhhh … fffhh—"

Kakinya berhenti tepat di sebuah rumah minimalis yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Midorima masih membungkuk lemas, napasnya tersendat-sendat dan peluhnya membasahi aspal yang dipijak. Laki-laki itu menggeram emosional, sebelum akhirnya dia dapat kembali menyeret kaki ke depan pintu masuk kediaman keluarga Takao.

"TAKAO!"

Dia berteriak panik sembari menggedor pintu kayu tersebut tak sabaran. Bukannya Midorima tak sopan dan tak mengenal etika bertamu. Ini tabiatnya kalau sedang terburu-buru dan tegang. Dia masih harap-harap cemas.

Karena bisa saja Takao kabur dari rumah setelah dilanda masalah, atau bisa saja dia sedang sekarat di atas ranjang. Midorima Shintaro selalu bisa memprediksi situasi; dia tahu kalau rumah ini sedang tak berpenghuni. Tapi tolong, estimasinya itu lebay sekali.

"TAKAO!" teriaknya sekali lagi seraya memijat kening. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dan tubuhnya lemah. Sumpah, rasanya ingin goyah.

Detik berikutnya, yang didengar oleh telinganya adalah langkah kaki dari dalam rumah yang tergesa-gesa. _Shooting guard _tim Shutoku kembali menegakkan badannya dan mulai tenang.

_'__Cklek'_

Pintu itu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit dan … _dia _menyambut kawannya dengan senyum takjub. Lensa biru keabu-abuannya berbinar ceria. Di saat yang bersamaan, Midorima bingung bukan main; apakah dia harus senang atau menampar si ceroboh ini sekeras yang dia bisa.

Mantan anggota _kiseki no sedai _tersebut mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras.

"Shin-chan! Ayo masuk!" sahut Takao riang. Pipinya bersemu kemerahan segar, pertanda tak ada hal buruk apa pun yang menimpanya selama ini. Midorima mendecak kesal dibuatnya. "Rumahku sedang kosong, hanya ada aku dan adik laki-lakiku," lanjut gadis itu sambil meraih tangan besar teman satu klubnya.

"…"

Tak ada reaksi.

Takao mengerjap matanya berkali-kali. "Shin-chan …? Kenapa diam saja?" tanyanya penasaran. Midorima memalingkan muka sebagai balasan. "Shin-cha—"

"KAU BODOH, _NANODAYO_! KE MANA SAJA KAU SELAMA INI HAH? **SEMUA **ORANG KAUBUAT REPOT, BAKAO!"

—dan kantong kesabaran Midorima pecah untuk kedua kalinya saat itu juga.

Dia mengguncang bahu mungil teman perempuannya sadis, kemudian mulai memarahinya dengan teriakan-teriakan bising. Takao membatu dibuatnya. Dia tak bisa melawan maupun berkutik di hadapan sang _ace-_sama yang tengah memasuki zona amarah.

"Eh? Tapi aku hanya—"

"HANYA HANYA PANTATMU, _NANODAYO_! JANGAN MENGELAK! SAMPAI BULUK AOMINE HILANG DAN DAKINYA LURUH, SIAPA YANG TIDAK CEMAS KALAU TEMANNYA MENGHILANG TANPA KABAR SELAMA HAMPIR SEMINGGU, HAH? KABARI KAMI, BODOH! KABARI! KAUPUNYA PONSEL 'KAN? KAU TIDAK HIDUP DI ZAMAN FIRAUN, 'KAN?" pungkas anak adam pemilik rambut hijau, memotong elakan anak dara yang mematung di depannya.

_Hawk eye _Takao menyorot tajam ke hadapan Midorima. Dahinya mengernyit heran dengan kelakuan kasar sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba. Dia takut ada tetangga yang mendengar, atau adik lelakinya yang bangun dari pulau kapuk melihat adegan kekerasan tersebut.

Tapi dia menarik kalang kabut pikirannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, lucu juga wajah Shin-chan di saat seperti ini. Gadis itu kemudian terkekeh geli tanpa menghiraukan _death glare _sang Shin-chan_._

"… _B-BAKA! _Jangan melihatku terus, _nanodayo_!" bentak Midorima dengan wajah merah padam yang tersorot siluet jingga. Senja ini dia sukses dipermalukan oleh teman perempuannya yang … menyebalkan.

Gelak tawa Takao semakin kencang, namun berhenti mendadak ketika Midorima menjitak dahinya.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Shin-chan. Tapi aku sakit, orangtuaku pergi selama sebulan dan belum beli pulsa~" rajuknya tengil.

Alis Midorima menukik tajam dan perempatan siku-siku merah muncul di dahinya.

"AKU TIDAK KHAWATIR DAN TIDAK PEDULI, _NANODAYO_! Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Bukannya aku cemas, tapi kau terlalu lama absen latihan dan jelas akan merugikan Shutoku. Cih!" elaknya terbata.

"Pfft Shin-chan, tak usah malu mengungkap perasaan."

"BERISIK TAKAO BERISIK! MATI SANA, _NANODAYO_!"

(Tapi hari itu dia kesal sekaligus senang.)

.

**S.A.B.T.U**

Ini kali keduanya Midorima mengunjungi kediaman Takao Kazunari. Gadis itu menyambutnya senang hati dengan senyum secerah bunga matahari. Tubuh sintalnya yang setinggi 170 sentimeter terbalut setelan daster krem selutut.

(Midorima berusaha untuk tidak mimisan detik itu juga.)

"Ini."

Dia menyodorkan sekotak minyak wangi yang terbungkus rapi dalam kemasan. Takao terpana memandangnya. _'Pfft! Lucu sekali!' _batinnya lawak saat melihat apa yang tersodor di hadapannya.

"Hmmph—! Kenapa kau memberi aku parfum, Shin-chan?" ujar pemilik _hawk eye _tersebut. Dia menahan gelak tawanya yang akan meledak sekuat tenaga.

_'__Demi apa pun, Shin-chan! Kau banyol sekali—'_

"Bukannya aku peduli padamu. Tapi itu _lucky item-_mu untuk besok, _nodayo_. Kau harus masuk sekolah."

Midorima kembali menyambung benang percakapannya tanpa menyadari satu kalimat bodoh yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"A-ah _arigatou_, Shin-chan! Tapi besok hari Minggu …"

(Tuh 'kan. Saking kangennya.)

"…"

"Shin-chan …?"

"—SIAPA PEDULI! SUDAH AMBIL SAJA DAN AKU CUMA MAU MENYAMPAIKAN ITU, _NANODAYO_!" teriaknya malu sambil refleks menutup muka dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Bagi Takao, Midorima yang _tsundere_-nya kambuh adalah badut ancol paling lawak sedunia.

(Dia berbohong hari ini. Itu bukan _lucky item_, melainkan 'hadiah' untuk Takao-nya tercinta.)

.

**M.I.N.G.G.U**

_Aku ke rumahmu sekarang._

Begitulah pesan singkat yang disampaikan si _tsundere megane _di hari minggu pagi. Dan seperti biasa, dia dengan senang hati menyambut kedatangan sahabatnya dengan raut wajah bahagia.

Lain dengan Shin-chan-_nya _yang memasang ekspresi dingin dan datar.

"Pagi, Shin-chan! Ah~ ini yang ketiga kalinya kau mengunjungi rumahku~" sambutnya ramah sambil menarik temannya ke ruang _geta_. "Shin-chan rindu pada gadis malang sepertiku yayaya? Tenang saja, besok aku masuk!" dia melanjutkan dengan wajah polos dan jempol yang terangkat di depan hidung Midorima.

Yang bersangkutan mendengus sebal. "Jangan konyol _nanodayo_," umpatnya sinis.

Takao terkikik seraya memegangi perutnya. "Heee? Lalu kenapa Shin-chan datang ke sini kalau tidak kangen?" lanjut gadis berambut _raven _sebahu tersebut. Matanya berkilat jahil. Dia sangat ingin menggoda Midorima yang _tsundere-_nya kelewatan.

"Shin-chan. Mau sampai kapan kau terus-terusan _tsundere _seperti itu? Pffft. Bahkan dunia juga tahu kalau seminggu ini kau **sangat **merindukanku~"

_KRIK_

Midorima Shintaro membuang wajah ke sembarang arah.

"Iya, 'kan Shin-chaan~?"

—dan sekarang dia merasa risih oleh wajahnya yang memanas.

"Oi, Shin-cha—"

Midorima tak kuat.

Biarkan dia _kebelet _untuk hari ini.

"BERISIK, TAKAO. IYA! IYA, AKU SANGAT MERINDUKANMU, BODOH! AKU KHAWATIR PADAMU, IYA! JANGAN BAWEL, _NANODAYO_!"

(Hari ini dia berkata jujur dari hatinya yang terdalam.)

.

.

.

Takao tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Shin-chan-nya.

**.end.**

* * *

1. aslinya takao itu punya adik cewek tapi karena ini genderbend, saya genderbend juga adeknya wwww /dikeprettakao

2. covernya emang gak nyambung sama isi tapi somehow saya suka secara personal karena menurut saya itu fanart yang paling sukses dari semua fanart nista yang saya bikin B') /PULANGSANA

3. habis ini rencananya lanjut bikin fictogemino midofemtaka lagi tolong jangan bosen kalau liat fic midofemtaka saya yang menuhin arsip FKnBI karena sesungguhnya saya mencintai pairing ini lebih dari saya sayang pair midotaka yang homo asli :') /dibuangsatufandom

4. semoga suka dan gak bosan sama karya saya. mohon maaf kalau saya bikin kesalahan da saya mah apa atuh cuma manusia biasa bukan dewa yang diksinya wah :')


End file.
